Perfect To Me
by Keeylaaahni
Summary: "I never thought this would happen..I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you so much and I'm sorry but please please don't leave me Edward.." I replied but he never answered we both just sat in silence until I heard the line die and thats when I knew he was gone forever. (better summary in chapter 1)
1. Why?

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight sadly but god blesses her soul for twilight and its characters which I am currently borrowing for the moment...**

 **Prologue**

I think back and replay everything I ever said, done or sent. Why? That was the question. Why did I do this? Why did I fall so deeply in love with him? Why couldn't I just have ended it when it began? Would he even love me after this? No...Will he even forgive me after this? I don't know what I was thinking when did this, but now im terrifed of what may happen after this phone call. I need to do this though. It's evitable. I can't run away from this anymore.

Looking down at my phone, I sighed. How could such a little device cause so much…chaos? I now wish I never had a phone. Ugh this was going to be hard for me. I picked it up from the hard, cold hardwood floor and slid down in my chair. God this was the worst thing I've ever done.

' **Hey'** I typed on the touch screen keyboard suddenly regretting sending the message. I put my phone under my thigh and placed my head in my hands.

5 minutes later my phone vibrated from under me. I jumped. Being too deep into my thoughts I had forgotten I sent the message.

' _ **Hello beautiful'**_ the message read. I sighed once more. _If only he knew_ I thought _he wouldn't think I'm so beautiful anymore._

' **Call me? It's important… I need to tell you something'** I replied hesitantly. As I sat my phone on the nightstand beside me I thought about how I was going to explain this to my love, my everything, the only thing I ever really wanted in this world. _He'll be crushed. Devastated. He'll hate me. I just know he will. He'll think I'm insane. He'll never trust me again. He'll- My_ thoughts were cut off by the sound of my ringtone. I gulped. I couldn't back out now. _I could lie._ No I've done enough of that. Lying is what got me in this mess in the first place.

"Hello?" I rolled my eyes listening to my voice crack when I answered.

"Hey babe. What's up?" I could hear the grin spread across his face when he called me 'babe' he loved calling me that.

"Um…I- I mean um…" I was scared. I couldn't talk. My throat was dry.

"What's wrong love?" he replied concerned.

My mouth was open but nothing was coming out. _What the hell Bella?_ I thought.

"Sindi? Sindi what's wrong? Tell me." he said after a few silent seconds from my end.

"That's not my name…"I answered with my eyes squeezed shut.

"What? What do you mean?" he said with a little giggle. I could tell he didn't think I was serious.

"My name is..." my heart jumped and a shiver went down my spine. I took a deep breath and continued... "Promise me, you'll love me the same after this..."

"Honey ill always love you. I love you _unconditionally_ " he replied. _Unconditionally…_ the way he said that word scared me. How long was his unconditionally exactly?

 _You can do this Bella, don't be a coward._

"My name is Bella swan. I live in forks, Washington and I'm not who you think I am…"

There was a long silence after I said that and I knew, in that moment, I had just lost everything I ever wanted...


	2. Interesting people

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. SM does I'm just borrowing her characters**

 **Summary: Bella as done something terrible to Edward for a year and a half and he doesn't know until she tells him. Ride through this crazy emotional rollercoaster Bella has to go through to get the love of her life back or he may be gone forever... and find out the reason behind it all.**

Chapter 1

February 6 2014

 _6:30am_

I woke up with a start- not knowing what the day had in store for me. I was unusually happy. I didn't know why but I woke up in a very good mood this morning like the way you do when something amazing happened to you the night before, yeah that's how I felt. I shrugged it off I had a tendency to over think little things and I wasn't about to ruin this feeling with my feeble attempt for an extraordinary personality. I hopped out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom, almost tripping over I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and started my morning routine. After was finished I walked over to my stereo and pressed play letting Chris young play throughout my room. Chris young was an amazing country singer I loved his songs, especially 'drinkin me lonely'. I danced around my room while putting on my clothes for school. I glanced over at the clock. _7:12_ I got time. I finished up in my room and headed down stairs where I grabbed a granola bar and headed for the door.

"Hey!" a voice called. I rolled my eyes knowing exactly who that voice belonged to and why wanted to avoid it.

"Yeah?" I yelled back inching closer to the door.

"You already heading out? I thought that we could have breakfast together" the voice said until the Peron behind the voice appeared in front of me.

Renee.

"Oh um...yeah well I was kind of about to head out though mom." I answered in the sweetest way possible.

"Really? But its only..." she glanced at the clock "7:30 Bella you don't have to be at school until 8:00" she replied with a slight frown.

"Traffic." I said simply. I knew she wanted me to stay so she could have a chance to talk about what ignorant thing my dad did to make her mad. I didn't care.

"Bella..."

"Mom, I need to go okay I love you" I kissed her on her forehead and walked out of the door quickly before she had a chance to say anything else. Like I said before I was in a good mood and wanted to keep it that way.

School was... well school. Not much happened. I went to my scheduled classes and went home but not today. No, today was different. Actually everyday was different when you're friends with Alice Brandon. "THE ALICE BRANDON" is what she called herself. I looked around the quad and made eye contact with no one I knew so I headed for the locker hall. 2 minutes into my locker combination I was bombarded by a furious spikey haired pixie whom was staring deeply into the depths of her cellular device.

"Hello to you to Alice" I said sarcastically. She just nodded back. _UhOh_ I thought _something terrible must have happened because Alice never lets me get away with my sarcastic ways_.

"Alice?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

No answer. She just ferociously typed away on her phone.

"Alice?" I asked again becoming annoyed that she payed more attention to a gadget than her best friend.

Still no answer. I tried to look at her phone to see what was so captivating but she was in some sort of group chat. I looked around to see that people were starting to leave the locker hall and I sighed.

"ALICE!" I yelled snatching her phone away from her in the process. She looked up at me and then looked around to acknowledge where she was and then back to me again.

"Bella Marie swan I can't believe you just did that! Why would you be so rude like that?" Alice said glaring at me.

"I said 'hi' Alice and you ignored me…" a chime went off and I looked at Alice's phone. She had got a message from... a guy. I looked up at her and then back at the phone. The message read: **Rosalie stop typing...**

 **Thanks** **.**

"Alice who is this?" I asked showing her the message she just received. She squinted her eyes and said no one grabbing her phone away from my hands and typing crazily again. I rolled my eyes.

"Liar..." I said slamming my locker and walking away. She grabbed my hand and I turned back to face her, her eyes were apologetic and she was holding her phone out.

"You know I hate when you call me that" she said looking through her phone. "Here" she said pointing on the little screen. I raised an eyebrow. She sighed.

"His name is Edward. Edward Cullen. He goes out with Rosalie."

"Since when?" I asked, my voice squeaking higher than needed.

"Since last month I think" she replied showing me picture of the guy dating one of my friends.

He was...cute. Actually define cute he was gorgeous, he was _perfect._ For a split second my happy mood was replaced with envy. I was jealous of Rosalie. I've never been jealous anyone but here I was caught being jealous of someone who merely thought of me as a classmate. _Oh His big brown eyes and his_ _freckles_ I thought. If I didn't know any better I would've thought he was a model.

"And he...goes here?" I asked trying not to seem too interested.

"Yeah he does. He's actually one of my friends but he's being an ass right now" Alice replied.

"Why?" I asked walking out of the locker hall and heading straight to my class. I didn't really care I just wanted to know more about this mysterious Edward Cullen character.

"He's saying he wants to break up with Rosalie because she 'too young'" she said using her hand to put quotation marks on the words too young.

"Wow" I said halfheartedly. If he thought Rosalie was too young for him then I don't fit his requirements either.

The bell rang to tell us to get to class. I looked at Alice wondering how I should ask her about Edward without seeming interested.

"Um...Alice?" I asked.

"Yes best friend?" she answered bubbly.

"When will we see Edward?" I said.

"His math class is right by ours. We'll most likely see him today." She said with a scowl

I smiled to myself. From how he looked on the picture I wondered how he looked in real life. Ugh why hadn't I noticed him before now? I don't know but all I did know was that I couldn't wait until my 5th period class time came...

 **A/N: HEY, HI, HELLO. I am the one and only keylahni. Um I know I put up the prologue and didn't have chapter 1 up to follow it for the readers who read it before I uploaded this chapter. I am sorry lol this is and isn't my 1** **st** **fan fiction so please be patient me. I was watching 50 shades of grey and I found out that it was actually at twilight fanfiction and I was like wow really? So it kind of inspired me to write again. Um just quick reminder this story is based on true events. Um names were changed and some events were added but this is 100% based on a true story. Me being Bella in this story I only found it necessary to write about something i know. This did happen to me so I'm sorry if some chapters are little bit too emotional. I know this chapter wasn't the best but I promise right after I upload this I'm going to work in chapter 2. Thanks xoxo DOSIE**

 **PS. Please pretty please review. I'm really open to opinions so feel free to say whatever. (:**


End file.
